12th of Never
by Butterbeer the dear
Summary: One girl's normal life takes a critical twist into the magical world. With weird friends, wild lovers, and crazy adventures, she uncovers the truth. AN: During Sirius, Lupins, James, and Snape's year.


Hey, how are you today? Me, pretty good. This is my first story, so please don't eat me! hides. Read and Review. Um..well...here it is. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

12th of Never

Chapter 1: Where to go from here?

Once I got out of the car, I knew my life was over in this muggle world.

Here, let me explain.

My dad walked out of this family a month ago, and my mom had cried her eyes out just trying to figure out how she went wrong. I kept trying to tell her that it was not her fault, but my dad's for being such a butthead.

It was like any other rainy Sunday in London, I went out with friends while mom stayed home and pondered a way to get my dad back. I knew it was hopeless to try, but I didn't want to ruin her dreams. She still loved him, even if he didn't love her anymore.

I went to the mall with my three best friends: David Jones (Or Davie as she likes to be called), Angie Boucher (Or Ziggy as she likes to be called), and Isabelle Rodriguez, (Or Izzy as we call her). Everybody calls me Kiki, short for Keara.

Davie is 11, a punky girl who is doubling for a pirate look, which is going well for her. She always has the funkiest hairstyles and today was no exception. Rainbow spiky hair was the hairstyle du jour. I met Davie a long time ago, and when I met her I also met Ziggy. They were definitely the weirdest people I have ever met in my life. But, they are the kind of friends who would die for you and you for them. And friends like that are hard to come by in this world.

Angie, who is also 11, is a stylish, sophisticated, tall chick who also loves to have outrageous hairstyles. Today she just happened to have rainbow streaks in her multi-layered brown hair. She is a hippie at heart, the tree hugger type. Ziggy and Davie always make me laugh when I'm feeling down.

Isabelle, the oldest of us, is 14 and the normal one out of the bunch. She is a brunette with golden brown eyes, and she is slightly taller than us. Izzy was once the shy girl in my lunch shift, until we started to get to know each other during lunch time, then in reading time. The rest is history, we have been in book clubs and what not, then we met the wild ones, Ziggy and Angie, and we all became a circle of friends.

Next year we will all be going to the same middle school, except Izzy. She goes to a private school far north. We don't know much about that school except that it is for somewhat "special" people.

We went to the movies and just hung around the mall. Izzy was begging to eat pizza, so we did, and then Ziggy and Davie were screaming that they needed their daily dose of sugar. So they went to the candy shop. I had no choice but go with them, but I had no objections, since I have a sweet tooth for fudge.

Once we got out of the candy shop, I knew I shouldn't have bought so much candy for them.

"Why did I do that?...Why did I let you guys pick a pound of candy each!...I am glad that it is Sunday and not Saturday. That way I won't have to deal with you in our Saturday all-nighters!" I smacked my forehead when Ziggy was standing over the railing, that overlooks the first floor, pelting innocent people below with M&M's. Davie joined in soon after and provided commentary.

"Victim is walking slowly at 11:00, holding strange packages of some sort, probably dangerous weapons. We must intercept the enemy and begin fire...NOW!" They started rapid firing the poor person, until Izzy and I pulled them away, with much difficulty. The man on the first floor never knew what hit him as we ran for hiding.

We walked around the mall some more until I had to go home, and I was glad to leave, because Ziggy and Davie were going to store to store, singing every song that they knew.

So Justine and I got into Justine's mom's car, because I was not about to go into a car with Ziggy or Davie now that they were hyper.

We drove to my house. When I got home, there were 3 guys, all about 14, going in and out while another one, also looking about 14, was talking into what seemed like a walkie-talkie.

"Dude, are those police? Where's your mom?" Jus asked anxiously.

"I think they _are_ police!" I said as I started to get out of the car.

I stepped onto the grass and right away I knew that these were not the ordinary police.

I went into the living room. And there on the couch I saw my mom dead. She was just laying there. Her eyes were full of fear. Her arms were up toward her face as if to guard her face from something.

"No...What happened to her!" I screamed.

The people who were in her house turned to her, and didn't say anything.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" I yelled.

"Ah, your here, yes. My name is Remus Lupin, Over there is Sirius Black, and Severus Snape is behind him. And way back there is James Potter. We were sent from Dumbledore. We are...what do you call them?... ..Well, somewhat like investigators. We were sent here because we think that your mom has been killed by Lord Voldemort." Remus said.

"Lord whoy-whaty?" I asked, totally confused.

"We also need to get you to a safe place. So we are bringing you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Howgorts of WHAT?" I don't know who these people thought they were, but they were starting to freak me out.

"Uh...Lupin, wait a minute and explain everything to her, she's looking at you like you're an escaped loony." One of the other boys stepped forward to me, I think his name was Sirius, and held out an envelope. "I think you should have a look at this, maybe it will clear up a few things better then Lupin can. And it may help you understand some of the stuff that he didn't tell you." The envelope was labeled in green ink and addressed to:

"Keara Johnson

310 Sunshine Street 

Hammersmith Odeon, London."

"Well, I already have an weird feeling about this and I haven't even opened the letter yet, heh heh." Keara muttered to herself while trying to make a funny thing out of something totally disturbing.

I opened the letter and wanted to read, but not one word was making sense. My mother's dead body haunted my vision as I stared at the letter for a couple minutes, trying to make sense of it. But, after everything I just heard, all I wanted to do was run to my room, curl up into a ball, and cry until the tears didn't come.

I didn't exactly go running to my room, but I flung myself down onto the floor of the living room and cried.

Everyone around me could tell that this was going to come sooner or later, but they were kind of expecting it to be later. Sirius knelt down and picked me up. I sobbed in his arms while he brought me to my room. He gently set me down on my bed but I would not let go of him, I just needed someone to stay with me.

"Don't le-le-leave me...please do-do-don't leave me...pl-pl-please" I sobbed.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere. I will be here with you, you are safe. I won't leave you." He whispered as he held me.

I sobbed into his arms for what seemed like hours, I completely forgot about my letter. The other boys had left a while ago. I was now dazing off to sleep. The last thing I remember was that Sirius was laying me in bed and putting covers over me, and as soon as he conjured up a bed for himself, I was out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: Hi there People. I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed my first story and gave me such wonderful insight as to improving my story. Okay, well I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Your reviews are precioussssssssss to me! gollum Keep Reviewing.


End file.
